You know you're fanfiction obsessed when
by sashadogif
Summary: We’ve all heard of the “You know you’re a when…” list. So we’d thought it be cool to think up some for fanfiction. Read and then add something new! TOP TEN, fanfiction, fanfic, read, marysue, snob, love, Naruto, Inyuasha, Internet, List.


We've all heard of the "You know you're a when…" list. So we'd thought it be cool to think up some for this.

This is just a quick rough draft listy. The following are random ideas we thought of in the middle of the night so..yeah. Some of them are inside jokes or just don't make any sense. If anyone has something else to they want to add, or another take on something already listed, please comment here or on this lj post.

http://community. livejournal .com /fics /116593 .html (without the spaces)

Hopefully, we can put the best ones together and get the list down to about 15-20, or more. Also, If this has already been done. Link me. I'd love to read what people came up with. Okay here goes!

* * *

You know you're fan fiction obsessed when.. 

1. You will easily stay up all night reading fic, knowing very well that it will result in you sleeping through class the next day.

2. You have stayed up and read fic the night before exams

3. To you, 'pulling an all-nighter' means reading fic till 3 am

4. You don't even realize that you're eyes are burning until you look in the mirror and are faced with the likes of Gaara.

5. You've become a total fanfic snob and will spend hours searching through fics, none of them being good enough.

6. You daydream about the fic you read last night

7. You often think, "I rather be reading fic"

8. You dedicate time to 'fic searching'

9. Scenes from a fic become integrated in your mind as part of the original storyline

10. You have to close your laptop, or open a new window when your mom comes in the room

11. You'll verbally and physically fight against injustices of your fandom

12. You'll cry when you read character death

13. You've spent a total of five minutes muttering quite creative curses at the screen.

14. You read fic in class.

15. You've used your school library ink to print out 120 pages of fanfic

16. A fanart can make your day

17. An update can make your month

18. You have 1284849 bookmarks to fics that you're supposed to read

19. You have to wait an extra five seconds for anything internet related because you've loaded your computer with so much fic

20. A random scene you've read will pop up in your head and you'll laugh out loud in the middle of class (wherever)

21. Taking a vacation to somewhere without 24 hour internet access translates as.."Load Computer With FIC"

22. Whenever you get a 'downtime' message you dramatically sigh and hang your head thinking…"It never fails"

23. You'll get upset and think, "All I want to do is read some fic, is that so much to ask?!?!?!"

24. You've check someone's lj 5 times in one hour, looking for an update that is obviously not coming.

25. You know all the spanye adds by heart. (You know the ones, 'smut is better with boys', etc)

26. You can never fully decide on your number one fic

27. You can seriously hate an author

28. You can quote fic

29. You wish fanfiction got more credit

30. You wish your favorite fic was animated

31. You have a complete skewed view of : romance, what a guy should look like. Act like

32. You have every source of your favorite author possible. Their email, AFF account account, livejournal, myspace, etc.

33. You use terms like: Slash. AU. HET. OTP. OC. Canon. Crossover. Crack. Fluff. Gen. lime. Lemon. Mpreg. Smut. Verse. in your everyday life and conversations

34. No warning can ever phase you, Incest, Shouta, BDSM, Rape…pshh..whatever

We had also thought out a few under the tittles of:

You know you're a fanfic SNOB when…

You pass by any fic that starts with…..

You are wary towards anything on that all authors would list their age as to avoid all pre-teens and puberty goers

You don't really trust any rec list

You read, "This is my first.." and click 'next'

You won't even start a wip

You hate OC

You hate when authors put themselves in a fic

'Mary sue' might as well be a swear

* * *

So just contribute to whichever list you'd like XD 


End file.
